GLOW
by ReeeChan
Summary: "Akashi-kun, jangan mendekat. Atau aku akan... -hmmmmmppphhhhh" . . . Bukan Summary.


Ini adalah Fanfiction perdana saya (ya, ini File lama yang terbengkalai- kkkkkkkkkkkk), saya bukan penulis, bukan tipikel penganut dewa diksi, bukan ahli pembuat plot. Mencoba mengikuti ritme permainan Kosakata hati dan gagasan pemikiran, lalu membiarkan jari jemari mengekspresikannya diatas keyboard.

Dalam Fanfiction ini, semuanya sangat OOC, tapi masih tetap berpacu pada Karakter-karakter yang dibentuk oleh Fujimaki Sensei.

 **Notes: Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Saya tidak mencari keuntungan apapun atas Fanfiction ini.

 **Warning: Yaoi. Boys Love Story.**  
Awal-awal chapter masih Rated T, dan rated akan naik mengikuti perkembangan alur cerita.

 _an_ _ **AkaKuro**_ _fanfiction written by_ _ReeeChan_

 **Summary: "Cinta adalah sesuatu yang menguji."**

 **GLOW!**

 **(** **Because Of You** **, I'** **m** **GLOW)**

 ** _Mata mencari, Hati menemukan.._.**

Deru ombak.. angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi... bersemilir-semilir... terasa sejuk... menembus sampai pangkal lapisan terdalam epidermis kulit.

Sesosok pemuda manis terlihat sangat menikmati udara sore hari di tepian pantai.  
Wajahnya yang manis terlihat semakin manis dengan bandana merah yang bertengger manis menghiasi kepala mungil bersurai teal yang dimiliki oleh si pemuda.  
Sungguh terlihat Cantik.  
Pemuda teal yang terlampau manis sampai lebih pantas dibilang Cantik.

Cantik, memang- Cantik lebih layak untuk mendeskripsikan si pemuda.

Adalah Pemuda lain bertubuh jangkung berlari pelan mendekati si pemuda-Cantik.  
"Kuroko... sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Alex baru saja menelpon menyuruh kita bergegas pulang, Kise sekarang berada di Bandara, Kise pulang sehari lebih cepat dari yang direncanakan. Entah masalah apalagi yang si Lemon bawel itu bawa pulang." Kagami berkata dengan dihiasi senyuman tipis yang tertuju untuk pemuda cantik di depannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, berkulit pucat, bersurai biru lembut, berperawakan mungil layaknya perempuan.  
Kuroko tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan mengalami peristiwa-peristiwa penuh gairah yang membawanya pada takdir untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang menjadi pengisi buku catatan hidupnya yang sebelumnya terasa kosong- _blank page_ menjadi penuh dengan coretan tinta penuh warna.

Seseorang yang dengan keangkuhan mempesona, memasuki kehidupannya.

Dengan caranya yang paling menawan, seseorang itu menawarkan, mengajari, menuntun, menyadarkan akan keberadaan Dunia Baru, Negeri di atas awan, Kerajaan baru, Cara hidup baru kepada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko Tetsuya, belajar memandang dunia dengan cara pandang yang semuanya baru.

Kuroko menghirup udara dalam-dalam, menahannya sepersekian detik, kemudian mengeluarkannya melalui mulut dengan mata erat terpejam.  
Kuroko masih ingin menghabiskan sore harinya di pantai.  
Kuroko belum ingin pulang.  
Kuroko enggan meninggalkan pantai yang menurutnya akan nanggung jika pulang, itu akan melewatkan momen matahari terbenam yang akan terjadi tidak lebih dari setengah jam kedepan.

Masih dengan matanya yang terpejam, Kuroko tetap asyik menikmati kesegaran udara yang terhirup melalui lubang hidungnya yang terpahat mancung sempurna.

"Aku masih ingin disini Kagami-kun...". Kuroko berkata dengan nada pelan. Enggan menyaingi suara bisikan angin.

Kagami sedikit memiringkan kepala mendengar perkataan Kuroko yang hampir saja tidak terdengar. Kuroko terlalu lirih dalam berbicara. Kagami tidak berusaha menajamkan pendengaran, karena dengan melihat saja Kagami tahu bahwa Kuroko masih ingin tinggal lebih lama. Yah, begitulah. Kuroko sangat menyukai momen-momen Matahari. Dari Momen terbitnya matahari, terbenamnya matahari, sampai momen gerhana matahari.  
Kuroko diam-diam adalah pecinta dunia astronomi.  
Telah berulang kali Kagami dimintai Kuroko menjadi teman melakukan sebuah ekspedisi pendakian konyol untuk menyaksikan secara langsung terbitnya matahari dari puncak gunung. Melakukan aksi yang menurut Kagami adalah tindakan uji coba bunuh diri. Mendaki puncak gunung!.  
Dan lebih berulang kali Kagami suka rela menemani Kuroko menghabiskan akhir pekan di pantai, demi Kuroko yang ingin menikmati momen keindahan matahari terbenam di pesisir pantai.

Telah lebih dari hitungan kalender untuk selama dua bulan Kagami setia menemani Kuroko mengamati matahari terbenam.  
Bahkan, sampai matahari nanti terbenam di sebelah timur, Kagami akan rela jika dimintai Kuroko untuk menemaninya mendaki gunung, menuruni lembah, melewati padang pasir, menyeberangi lautan, jangankan lautan?, api pun akan rela Kagami seberangi.

Oke, itu gombalan... sangat murahan. Tapi semua itu BENAR.

Ya- lagian siapa juga yang nggak mau?, menemani dan ditemani seorang Malaikat?, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?  
 _(Saya mau, Kalian gimana Readers-san ^^)  
_  
Apapun untuk Kuroko.  
Sahabat tercantik yang dimiliki Kagami.  
Pujaan hati kaum hawa. Dan sampai kepada kaum adam berhati SEME.  
Intinya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah Idaman sejuta umat.  
Kagami selalu ingin menjadi pelindung bagi Kuroko dari makhluk-makhluk nakal yang coba-coba berbuat nista kepada Kuroko. Telah berkali-kali Kuroko nyaris jadi Korban pencabulan.

Pernah sekali Kagami ingin menyatakan cinta ke Kuroko.  
Oke, tidak sekali. Berkali-kali.  
Namun Cinta terhalang Status Persahabatan- _bagai kepompong_ - _mengubah ulat menjadi kupu-kupu...  
_ Dan lebih sayang-parahnya lagi, hati Kuroko telah direnggut sesosok Iblis bersurai Merah.  
Kagami tau diri.  
Mundur teratur, bertahan pada Zona per-Sahabatan.

"Oke Kuroko, kalau kau masih mau tetap disini, aku akan panggil Momoi dan juga Imayoshi untuk datang menemanimu. Sekaligus menjemputmu. Aku harus pulang, aku sudah janji untuk membantu Alex membawa barang-barang Kise. Bawaan Kise tak pernah kurang dari 10 koper jika pulang dari bepergian."

Kuroko hanya menanggapi Kagami dengan anggukan kecil.

"Oke Kuroko, kalau begitu aku pergi. Jaa."

Kagami, dengan perasaan tidak rela pergi meninggalkan Kuroko. Sangking tidak relanya, Kagami terus melambaikan tangannya dengan kakinya yang terus berjalan mundur.  
Lebih dari sepuluh tahun keduanya menjadi teman, Kagami telah hafal akan semua sifat Kuroko. Jalinan pertemanan keduanya terbilang erat. Bagi Kagami, Kuroko adalah sahabat yang harus dia lindungi. Kuroko adalah sebuah 'Maha Karya', dan Maha Karya adalah sesuatu yang berharga, dan sesuatu yang berharga harus di jaga. Apalagi, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah Maha Karya yang 'Sempurna'. Kagami, akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga sahabatnya.

Sepeninggal Kagami, Kuroko berjalan pelan mendekati lautan.  
Sore hari, air laut telah naik sampai pada pinggiran pantai tempat dimana biasanya orang-orang berjemur dan bermain pasir. Air laut mulai pasang.

Kuroko merogoh saku celana, mengambil ponsel.  
Membuka player musik untuk kemudian dirinya menikmati alunan musik melalui sambungan earphones.  
Lagu yang didengarkan Kuroko adalah lagu milik penyanyi muda yang sedang tenar-tenarnya, penyanyi yang saat ini menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. Lagu-lagunya semuanya sukses menduduki posisi wahid memuncaki diseluruh tangga lagu. Penyanyi muda berbakat yang bisa dikatakan Rajanya J-Pop abad ini.

Sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu, Kuroko mengamati kaki-kaki langit, mengamati garis batas antara langit dan lautan. Kuroko sedikit berpikir, 'Dimanakah Letak Ujung Laut?', atau 'Langit terlihat menyatu dengan lautan', atau 'Langit benarkah tidak berujung?'.

Dan Matahari hampir sepenuhnya terbenam...  
Keadaan pantai mulai diselimuti kegelapan.  
Kuroko mendapati ponselnya bergetar, Momoi memanggil.  
Dengan segera Kuroko menerima panggilan Momoi.

"Moshi-moshi Tetsu-kun... lima menit lagi aku sampai, jangan kemana-mana ya.. jangan main air, jangan berlari-lari, jangan menatap lekuk horizon terlalu lama ya Tetsu-kun, nanti lehermu kaku dan rasanya akan sakit Tetsu-kuuun." dari seberang, Kuroko mendengar kan celotehan Momoi dengan nada suara yang sengaja dicemas-cemaskan.

"Ha'i Momoi-san." Kuroko hanya menanggapi singkat cerocosan dari satu-satunya teman wanita yang akrab dengannya semenjak SMP.

"Tetsu-kun... jam sembilan nanti ada jadual tampil di TV-Asaqi, Tetsu-kun tidak lupa kan?."

"Tidak Momoi-san."

"Oh ya Tetsu-kun, Imayoshi-san sudah memberitahu kan kalau Tetsu-kun dan juga aku akan tampil sebagai artis Pembuka?, Produser tiba-tiba mengubah sebagian susunan urutan artis yang akan tampil."

" Tentu saja Imayoshi-san sudah memberitahu Momoi-san."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Tetsu-kun. Aku tutup ya..."

"Ha'i Momoi-san."

Selepas percakapan singkat dengan Momoi di telepon, Kuroko kembali dengan aktivitas mengamati cakrawala, diiringi lagu-lagu hits yang dibawakan oleh penyanyi muda terpopuler, Akashi Seijuurou.  
Ya, penyanyi paling terkenal diseluruh Jepang periode ini.

Kuroko bukannya tidak kenal Akashi Seijuurou.  
Lagian, Siapa sih yang tidak mengenal seorang Akashi seijuurou?  
Hari gini nggak kenal sama penyanyi super kece paling terkenal?  
Hellloooooooowww?  
Lo yakin lo manusia?  
Setan aja tahu siapa itu Akashi Seijuurou,  
bahkan, Malaikat juga tahu- siapa- yang jadi -juaranya.  
Terdengar seperti lirik sebuah lagu yang berasal dari Negara yang terletak di kawasan Asia. Asia Tenggara tepatnya.  
Apakah lagu itu populer?

Oke, tanyakan saja itu pada rumput yang- doyan goyang-goyang.

"Tetsuu-kuuuuuun! Tetsu-kuuuuun... "

Momoi berlari sedikit kencang, larinya terlihat lucu dengan sepatu bertumit tinggi yang membuatnya akan siap terjatuh kapan saja.. beberapa kali nyaris nyusruk, oleng ke kiri oleng ke kanan. Kuroko mengamati dengan senyuman datar.  
Momoi terus berpacu mendekati Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun."

Setelah berhasil selamat sampai dihadapan Kuroko, Momoi buru-buru mengecek kening Kuroko. Leher, pipi, Siapa tahu Kuroko tiba-tiba demam?  
Seharian dipantai, dengan balutan garmen tipis, itu adalah hal kurang baik bagi Kuroko yang bertubuh ringkih.

"Etto... sepertinya Tetsu-kun tidak demam seperti yang sudah-sudah, syukurlah."  
Setelah Momoi puas dengan modusnya mengecek Kuroko. Momoi dengan sigap menggamit lengan Kuroko.  
"Tetsu-kuuun, kita langsung pulang sekarang ya?, butuh waktu lama untuk persiapan mengisi acara Tahun baru nanti... kita pulang sekarang ya Tetsu-kuuun..."  
Momoi dengan manja seperti sedang bicara kepada anak kecil mencoba merayu Kuroko untuk segera pulang. Pukul delapan tepat adalah waktu yang sudah ditentukan pihak televisi untuk menggelar Acara tahunan, sebuah Konser Perayaan Malam Tahun Baru disalah satu stasiun tivi swasta nomor satu di Jepang. Kuroko adalah salah satu pengisi acara. Dan Kuroko mendapat bagian yang cukup penting, menjadi artis yang memberikan sambutan pertama untuk membuka acara dengan Lagu-lagu yang harus dinyanyikan olehnya. Di ikuti oleh Momoi setelahnya.

"Sepuluh menit lagi Momoi... tinggal sepenuh menit sampai aku bisa melihat matahari yang seperti tenggelam ke dasar lautan."  
Kuroko menawar sepuluh menit untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama, ingin sekali lagi menyimpan memori keindahan Sunset didalam benaknya, juga mengabadikannya melalui bidikan Kamera DSLR yang sering menjadi andalannya untuk berfotografi.

"Ya baiklah, sepeluh menit saja ya Tetsu-kun."  
Momoi mengiyakan keinginan pemuda manis yang secara rahasia di sukainya.  
Momoi benar-benar menyukai Kuroko.  
Sama seperti Kagami, Momoi selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, serta ingin menjaga Kuroko.  
Menjaga hati Kuroko, menjaga nama baik Kuroko yang nyaris tercemar. Entah kenapa, ada saja orang-orang jahat yang suka berbuat tidak baik pada Kuroko.  
Momoi juga ingin menjaga anak-anaknya Kuroko.  
Anaknya bersama Kuroko.  
Momoi telah jatuh cinta pada Kuroko sejak SMP.  
Bertahun-tahun memendam cinta yang sama seperti Kagami untuk makhluk kurang peka, Kuroko Tetsuya.  
Begaikan Petir di Musim semi saat Momoi menyadari sikap-sikap ke-abnormalan Kuroko, megindikasikan bahwa Kuroko, sahabat yang diam-diam dicintainya, hatinya telah kepincut kepada pria lain.  
Momoi tidak habis pikir, apa yang begitu menarik dari iblis merah Akashi Seijuurou sampai bisa-bisanya mencuri hati malaikat yang selalu dijaganya?.  
Pernah sekali Momoi sengaja berpura-pura sakit, melakukan cuti dadakan selama satu hari, cuti sehari yang bijaknya seharusnya bisa dimanfaatkan untuk berleha-leha menginstirahatkan diri dari kesibukan dirinya sebagai salah satu artis papan atas yang jadualnya selalu penuh, kontraknya yang selalu minta untuk diperpanjang, banjir tawaran iklan dan segala jenis pekerjaan lain yang menggunakan jasa kepopulerannya sebagai artis papan atas.  
Sehari libur dari semua kesibukan yang bisa membuat orang gila, seharusnya benar-benar bisa dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya, kesempatan yang sangat jarang dan langka untuk break sejenak.  
Tapi sungguh, benarlah Jika cinta itu Buta.

Momoi tak peduli dengan yang namanya Istirahat, break, pause, apalagi stop. Didalam remot yang mengontrol perasaannya untuk Kuroko, malaikat yang selalu dipujanya, tidak ditemukan tombol untuk berhenti.  
Mengamati Kuroko selama satu hari penuh adalah hal yang lebih bermanfaat dan dibutuhkan olehnya dibandingkan jika dirinya harus dilanda cemas memikirkan Kuroko seharian tanpa ada kegiatan.  
Begitulah jika Wanita jatuh cinta. 

Sepuluh menit berlalu.  
Kuroko cukup puas dengan liburan akhir pekannya kali ini.  
Banyak hasil tangkapan kameranya yang bagus, nanti bisa dicetak dan bisa Kuroko simpan kedalam album foto bertemakan langit, hadiah natal dari Kise yang diberikan khusus untuknya.

"Tetsu-kun, kita langsung berangkat ke studio ya untuk langsung bersiap-siap. Tim wardrop dan Make-up sudah menunggu kita. Jangan sampai kita terlambat ya Tetsu-kun, kita adalah penampil pertama sebagai pembuka acara.., Oke?".

Kuroko hanya mengangguk menanggapi apa yang disampaikan Momoi.

"Semoga Imayoshi-san berhasil meyakinkan Produser bahwa kita tidak akan datang terlambat untuk Reherseal."  
Momoi kembali berucap, sembari kaki bersepatu hak tinggi miliknya dipaksanya untuk berjalan, Momoi suyah payah berjalan tertatih-tatih menyusuri jalanan berpasir yang mulai tertupi air pasang yang kini telah merangkak naik sampai menutupi keseluruhan area pantai berpasir. Kuroko mengikuti Momoi dari belakang menuju ke mobil dimana Imayoshi, Manager-nya yang juga sekaligus merangkup Manager Kuroko berada.  
Telapak kaki telanjang Kuroko berjalan menyusuri bibir pantai.  
Sepatu kets biru muda kesayangannya masih setia bergantungan manja di lehernya yang jenjang bersamaan dengan Kamera DSLR yang juga mengalungi lehernya sampai sebatas dada.

Melihat Momoi didepan dengan gaya berjalan yang benar-benar sangat tidak elit, Kuroko berusaha tidak menegur Momoi mengenai High heels yang tengah Momoi pakai, tidak ingin menyinggung bahwa hak sepatunya mungkin ketinggian, dan itu-sangat tidak cocok untuk dipakai berjalan menyusuri jalanan di kawasan pantai.  
Kuroko berharap dalam hati agar Momoi melepas saja sepatunya.  
Sungguh sial jika sampai harus terpaksa membopong Momoi jika sewaktu-waktu Momoi terjatuh atau keseleo sepatunya sendiri.

Kuroko bukanlah pemuda berotot.  
Badannya Cenderung gemulai. Luwes, namun bukan berarti Kuroko itu ngondek, apalagi kemayu seperti perempuan. Tidak. Tidak. Sekali lagi Tidak!, Kuroko itu Manly. Kuroko adalah seorang Gentlemen. Begitulah yang dipercayai Kuroko. Walau mungkin hanya Kuroko sendiri yang percayai itu.  
Haha.  
Kondisi fisik Kuroko bisa dibilang sama persis 'lemah' seperti perempuan.  
Bahkan mungkin dalam hal tertentu Kuroko jauh lebih lemah dari perempuan.  
Namun dalam banyak hal, Kuroko bisa jauh lebih kuat dari Laki-laki.  
Kuroko selalu beranggapan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok Pria Sejati.

Ckckck  
 _Pria Sejati... ?  
Iya, Pria Sejati yang memendam bakat besar untuk menjadi seorang Uke Super Elit.  
Realistis-lah Tetsuya~  
Hahaha._

 _ **Dasar.**_

"Ne, Tetsu-kun, dalam konser nanti, Tetsu-kun akan menyanyikan lagu duet Tetsu-kun featuring Seijuurou Akashi kan...?".  
Momoi kembali membuka percakapan, membunuh kebisuan yang selang beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi teman selama keduanya berjalan menuju arah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan.  
Momoi sebenarnya sedikit kesal dengan susunan acara yang digagas oleh Mantan Guru Komputer SMA-nya dulu, Aida Kagetora. Yang kini telah beralih profesi menjadi seorang Produser.

Momoi menggerutu dalam hati. " _Kenapa juga Kagetora-san harus bikin sesi lagu duet?, dan memilih duet Testu-kun dengan si Iblis Merah?. Akashi Seujuurou boleh berjasa melambungkan nama Tetsu-kun, tapi Akashi tidak seharusnya membiarkan Kuroko dicap sebagai Homoseks karena dirinya. Kuroko kan masih dalam tahap awal merintis karir."_

Meski hampir semua umat berjenis kelamin perempuan tergila-gila pada Akashi, Momoi sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou.  
Surai Crimson menyala, iris Mata Heterokromatik, yang dimata para wanita itu sangatlah mempesona, tidak begitu bagi Momoi Satsuki. Menurut Momoi, Akashi Seijuurou adalah jelmaan Iblis yang paling seram. Momoi sering merasa angker bila berada dekat dengan Akashi. Hiiiiiiiiiiii.  
Oke, intinya, Momoi itu sukanya tipe Laki-laki seperti Kuroko.  
Titik.

"Ha'i. Begitulah Momoi-san. Berdo'a saja acara nanti bisa berjalan sukses tanpa ada skandal. Meski Aku dan Akashi-kun harus tampil tanpa latihan, Kita sudah sering membawakan lagu itu, semoga saja acaranya bisa tetap sukses. Akashi-kun adalah Penyanyi yang sudah sangat Profesional. Semoga Reherseal nanti cukup bagi Akashi-kun dan aku untuk menjalin kemistri."  
Kuroko berkata seolah-olah dirinya dan Akashi akan syuting sebuah film untuk menjadi pasangan.

Momoi mengangguk kepala beberapa kali.  
Dalam hati Momoi berdo'a semoga Akashi Seijuurou berhalangan hadir dan batal mengisi acara.  
 _Semoga. Semoga. Semoga._ Momoi terus berdo'a dalam hati.

Kuroko dan Momoi hampir sampai ke jalan dimana Imayoshi memakir mobil menunggu mereka.  
Momoi berhasil selamat tanpa terjatuh satu kalipun berjalan dengan sepatu bertumit setinggi lima belas senti melintasi jalanan yang seharusnya mustahil untuk dilewati dengan mengenakan sepatu bertumit tinggi.  
Momoi mulus tanpa cedera kaki.  
Momoi benar-benar Expert sebagai pengguna High heels.

Keduanya kini telah sampai dimana Imayoshi berada, Imayoshi tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon.  
Momoi mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil bagian tengah body mobil.  
Imayoshi menengok kebelakang, Melihat Momoi. Salah satu tangannya, tangan kirinya yang bebas terangkat ke atas, Membuat aba-aba seperti tanda untuk mengintruksikan, 'Tunggu sebentar'.

Momoi dan Kuroko memasuki mobil tanpa mengacuhkan Imayoshi yang terlihat bersitegang dengan lawan bicaranya ditelepon. Momoi duduk di kursi bagian belakang, sementara Kuroko mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kursi Supir, bersebelahan dengan Imayoshi .  
Kuroko menjatuhkan sepatu ketsnya dilantai mobil.  
Lehernya terasa sedikit kram.  
Tak berselang lama kemudian, Imayoshi mengakhiri pembicaraannya ditelepon, Imayoshi menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Kuroko, sepertinya Akashi Seijuurou sekarang benar-benar berusaha menghindarimu, berusaha untuk tidak tampil berdua denganmu." Imayoshi bicara sambil tangan kanannya memijit-mijit pelipis. "Akashi membatalkan untuk tampil di sesi lagu duet. Akashi hanya akan tampil dengan menyanyikan dua lagu solo miliknya." Kacamata dilepas, Imayoshi nampak pusing seratus keliling.  
"Akashi menolak sepihak berada sepanggung denganmu. Benar-benar kelewatan."  
Imayoshi mendengus kesal.  
"Baiklah, sebaiknya itu tidak usah dipikirkan, Kita pikirkan nanti setelah berada di studio. Oke, Kita berangkat sekarang."

Imayoshi menghidupkan mesin mobil, langsung tancap gas, melarikan sedan hitam meninggalkan pesisir pantai menuju studio TV Asaqi, Tokyo.

Kuroko melepas bandana merah yang telah seharian bertengger dikepala. Disimpannya si bandana di bagian rak atas mobil.  
Kamera DSLR diangkat dari leher, dan sedetik kemudian telah menyatu bersama dengan si bandana.  
Kuroko fokus mendengarkan alunan lagu melalui ponsel pintar miliknya.  
Earphones tak pernah absen dari telinga Kuroko.

Selama perjalanan ketiganya menjadi makhluk gagu yang terlalu rikuh untuk membuka suara.  
Ketiganya kompak menjadi penganut aliran pendiam.  
Tidak ada yang berusaha memecah keheningan.  
Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Jalanan nampak sepi, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang sempat berpapasan dengan mereka.

Kuroko merasa dirinya saat ini adalah Manusia paling tidak berharga.  
Manusia yang paling tidak di inginkan.

Ya, dirinya tidak berharga di mata Akashi Seijuurou.  
Paling tidak di inginkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

Tiga bulan yang lalu dirinya bersama Akashi Sejuurou terlibat isu miring. Berita panas mengenai dirinya yang tengah berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Skandal Cinta Terlarang asmara antar sesama jenis.  
Kuroko sesujurnya berharap bahwa kabar dirinya berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijuurou adalah 'Nyata'.  
Ya, Kuroko Mencintai Akashi Seijuurou.  
Sudah tiga bulan dirinya menjadi pelanggan insomnia, susah tidur, susah makan, selalu terbayang-bayang sosok Akashi Seijuurou.

Berawal dari tawaran Proyek Kerjasama untuk menyanyikan lagu duet.  
Enam bulan yang lalu, Kuroko masih bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu siapa Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko hanyalah seorang musisi jalanan yang bernyanyi sekedar untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Seperti kebanyakan orang.

Sampai sebuah peluang emas datang menghampiri, mengantarkannya menuju gerbang kesuksesan.

Dirinya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menyanyikan lagu Duet bersama Penyanyi Top, Akashi Seijuurou.

Entah bagaimana bakat suaranya dinotis oleh management Akashi Seijuurou. 

**_'Rubi dan Aquamarine. Bertemu. Beradu. Biarkan Rubi dan Aquamarine saling menyelami'  
_**

 _Kuroko dan Akashi bertemu, akrab._  
 _Terlalu akrab._  
 _Dekat._  
 _Terlalu dekat._

Selama proses syuting video klip untuk lagu duet mereka, keduanya nampak seperti sepasang pemuda yang sedang jatuh cinta.  
Saling memberi dan saling menerima, perhatian.

Bagi Kuroko, Akashi adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya mengenal perasaan cinta.  
Ya, Akashi Seijuurou adalah Cinta Pertama Kuroko.  
Sedang bagi Akashi, Kuroko adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa cinta tak selalu harus saling menggenggam atau saling memeluk.

"Tetsuya, saat lagu duet kita rilis ke pasaran, Tetsuya pasti akan langsung jadi bintang."  
Kuroko mengingat apa yang dulu dikatakan Akashi kepadanya.

Perkataan Akashi terbukti.  
Begitu lagu duet Akashi Seijuurou featuring Kuroko Tetsuya dilepas kepasar, lagunya langsung meledak. Menjadi hits, dan menjuarai banyak chart musik.  
Publik langsung antusias memburu berita-berita mengenai Akashi dan Kuroko.  
Kuroko yang semula tidak dikenal publik, namanya langsung menjadi trending topic.  
Sosoknya yang rupawan, suaranya yang merdu, wajahnya yang khas dengan ekspresi datar namun terkesan simpatik, membuatnya begitu mudah mencuri perhatian.  
Kuroko langsung masuk menjadi salah satu jajaran Artis Top Jepang.  
Karakter suara Kuroko dalam lagu duetnya bersama Akashi, bahkan dinilai lebih baik dari Akashi.

Begitulah Opini Publik.

Akashi dan Kuroko sering tampil berdua di banyak acara-acara musik.  
Kuroko menjadi sangat digilai.  
Kepopuleran Kuroko terus menanjak.  
Begitu juga Akashi, pamornya semakin naik dan naik.

Keduanya menjadi sangat sibuk.  
Setelah Kontrak Kerjasama lagu duet berakhir, Kontrak untuk tampil berdua juga berakhir.  
Akashi dan Kuroko kini disibukkan dengan aktivitas individu masing-masing.

Benih cinta terlanjur tumbuh subur dihati Pemuda Biru. 

To be continued...

*

*

*

Yoroshiku Readers-san,  
Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada siapa pun yang mampir berkunjung, dan semuanya yang sudi membuang waktu untuk membaca FanFic saya ini. File ini sudah sangat lama.

Akhir tahun 2013 saya memasuki Fandom KNB.

Akhir tahun 2014 saya mencoba untuk membuat FF untuk Fandom KNB. Namun tak pernah berpikir untuk mempublish -_- .

Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih untuk semua yang mampir sekedar membuang-buang waktu untuk sekedar (penasaran) dengan FF saya...

Deep Bow~ Thank You Very very much ^^ 

Salam, ReeeChan ^^


End file.
